And Love Said No
by Jediempress
Summary: Leon finally meets Cloud's boyfriend, Riku.  He soon however begins wishing with all his heart he hadn't.  Idea given to me by Page of Cups. Now completed.
1. My best friend's Guy

And Love Said No

Notes at the end.

Chapter 1: My Best Friend's Guy

"So this is the infamous Riku," Leon stated neutrally, arms folded before him. His steel eyes flicked over the sixteen year old. He was not a bad looking guy, definitely more mature in appearance than Sora. Silver hair fell just past his shoulders and hung long over his aquamarine eyes.

"Yep," Sora nodded happily. "We didn't tell Cloud he was coming with. He's gonna be so surprised!"

"I think Sora's more excited than you are," commented Leon.

Riku simply shrugged, a small smile creeping on his face. "I'm not easily riled."

"Yeah, well, wait till Cloud gets here. Then we'll see how cool and collected you are." Sora stuck out his tongue.

"Put that away," Riku shoved him. "No one wants your tongue."

Sora pouted, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever," Sora waved the not quite apology off. He clearly was still upset.

There was an awkward silence. Riku studied his feet for a moment before glancing at Leon beneath a veil of bangs. "So, how are things going with the restoration?"

"Slow."

"I'm sure Cloud's of no help."

"Oh he helps." Leon shrugged, "He gives me a living target when I want to blow this place sky high."

Riku smirked, "For a quiet guy, he sure knows how to complain."

"Complain isn't the word. He's a little bitch most of the time."

The teen laughed, "So I'm not the only one who hates their best friend."

"Hey!" shouted Sora. "You don't really hate me."

"Of course not."

"If he didn't have you, who would he pick on?" muttered Leon.

"Exactly! See? I need you." Riku tugged on a brown spike.

Sora tried pouting but it was more of a smile. He shoved at Riku's shoulder, which the taller one barely seemed to notice.

Leon kept a detached eye on Riku, though somehow he knew the teen was aware that he was doing so. With how much both Cloud and Sora had talked about him, he felt like he knew the guy and, so far, he'd done nothing to change his initial impressions.

The way Riku carried himself was contradictory. He stood straight, head held high, hinting at the arrogance of his youth that Sora had described. Yet he slumped his shoulders forward, bangs kept long to hide his eyes, and his body was slightly tense, suggesting the insecurity that caused Cloud to worry.

"Leon! Why the hell did you-" Cloud froze and stared at the little group.

Riku chuckled, tilting his head. "You gonna finish that thought?"

"What-? How…?"

Sora was outright laughing. "I knew he'd be floored! This is awesome! Look at his face!"

Leon had to admit, it was amusing to watch Cloud gaping like a fish out of water. The quiet man was still sputtering. He tried to gather himself but it clearly wasn't working.

Riku approached him casually, almost swaggering. "I'm sorry; did I break your concentration?"

Something switched back on in Cloud's brain because suddenly he could speak again. He gave a small smile, "Don't get cocky."

"Well, if that's what you really want…" Riku shrugged, an evil grin spreading across his face. He raised an eyebrow suggestively, "But I thought you _like _when I get… _cocky_."

Leon snorted. That had to be the worse line he had ever heard, and he'd heard a lot of bad one's from Irvine.

"Oh, gods, Riku!" Sora groaned, blushing furiously.

Cloud simply hit his arm before Riku wrapped them around the blonde's narrow waist. He engaged Cloud in a decidedly graphic kiss, Cloud pulling him closer. This went on for nearly a full minute before they broke for air.

Sora rolled his eyes, ending it by looking at Leon. "I'm staying with Aerith."

"So am I," Leon replied in a deadpan.

"Oh, don't be like that," Riku turned within Cloud's arms. The blonde's head rested on his shoulder. "We'll behave."

"Sure you will," The sable haired man smirked at Cloud. "_You_ might… but your boyfriend there never could."

"What?" Cloud was indignant.

"Aerith warned me about you and your need for loud sex."

Riku narrowed his eyes curiously, glancing at Cloud. "How would she know that?"

Cloud pursed his lips, muttering, "I can't believe Zack told her about that."

Riku returned his look to Leon. "I promise to keep it quiet, even if I have to gag him."

"He'd like that."

Riku's face twisted in amusement. "Yeah, you're right. Then again, so would I. Damn, that won't help."

"Kinky."

"Absolutely."

Sora was looking between the two, a slightly disturbed look on his face. Those two were getting along way too well. "Okay, enough with the sexual innuendoes."

"Those were more than innuendoes, Sora." Riku pulled away from Cloud and walked toward Leon. "How about no sex outside the bedroom, limited to night time, and when you're not home?"

"Fair enough, if you can keep to that."

"Well you could always come make some noise with us," Riku laughed.

"If I swung that way."

"Trust me, Leon." Cloud called over, "If anyone can convert you, it would be Riku."

"I don't doubt it," Leon met Riku's gaze. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Cloud."

Riku's blue-green eyes sparkled, "Good. Wouldn't want a fight to break out."

"We gotta get our stuff." Sora said loudly, probably trying to remind everyone he was still there.

"Yeah," Riku turned away to face Sora. "We weren't entirely sure where we were going to end up, so we left everything at the garage."

"You're both staying at the house," Leon clarified. "There are three bedrooms, so Sora can have the spare."

Sora and Riku nodded together, then they left, and Cloud immediately came over to Leon's side. "So what do you think of him?"

"Well, Sora's always been a handful, but he's still better than Yuffie."

Cloud shot him a dirty look.

Leon smirked. He looked back toward the door, through which the two teenagers had so recently left. Riku was just what he expected and, somehow, so much more. He could see how much he and Cloud loved each other. Cloud was so much more relaxed now that he knew Riku was here.

In addition, the teen was fun to talk with. It was rare that Leon felt that comfortable with someone he just met. They seemed to share the same kind of humor and had an unspoken understanding of each other. Cloud and Sora must have spoken as much about him to Riku, as they did to him about the teen.

He shrugged, "So far, so good."

"I had a feeling you'd like him. He's a lot like you." Cloud looked pleased, "I'm glad."

"He's _your_ boyfriend, Cloud. It doesn't really matter if _I_ like him or not."

"It matters, Leon," Cloud turned on him. "You're my best friend and about the only family I've got. I want you to like my boyfriend. It's really important that you get along."

Leon nodded.

"So you like him, right?"

"Yeah, I like him."

So here I go again. I don't promise fast updates on this one, guys. I'm trying a whole new thing for this story.

I was given this idea by Page of Cups and hopefully I can a) do it justice and b) make it work properly. Definitely keep the feedback going on this one, guys. I'm gonna need the support.


	2. Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter 2: Smile Like You Mean It

"Morning."

Leon grunted from his coffee, newspaper in hand. He was not crabby per say, but last night had been a bit rough. Thankfully, Sora had woken up early and coffee had been waiting for him. That was about the only thing Sora was really good at, making coffee.

The sound of the refrigerator opening and some things being taken out broke the quiet. "I hope it wasn't too bad last night. We really tried to keep it down."

_That_ had been keeping it down? Leon made a non-committal noise.

Riku bit his lip, "Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Well, it's not like you weren't warned." He sat across from him with a muffin and his own mug of coffee.

"……….."

"Hey, Riku." Sora bounded through the front door.

"Hey, Sora." He picked off a chunk of muffin. "Where were you?"

"I went to see Huey, Dewy, and Louie." Sora went to the kitchen, grabbed himself a muffin and sat at the table. "They want us to go skateboarding with them later. You've never skateboarded before, have you?"

"I tried once," Riku shrugged. "Ansem's body wasn't really cut out for it."

Sora frowned for a minute before he got it and laughed. "Oh, man! I can totally see that!"

"I never really did get used to that body," Riku muttered.

"Neither did I." Cloud emerged from the hall. He looked exhausted, shuffling into the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee. He filled the mug literally to the brim and then downed it in a long gulp. He refilled the mug and joined the group at the table, rubbing at Riku's neck as he passed.

Riku smiled at bit at him before turning to Leon. "So, what would you like me to do?"

Leon quirked an eye at the question.

"I want to help out around here," Riku explained. "I know Cloud isn't of much use, so one of us has to pick up the slack."

"How are you with a hammer?"

"Better than Cloud."

"A three year old is better than Cloud."

"Funny how a guy so damn good with a sword bigger than his leg can be so uncoordinated, isn't it?"

"I think something takes over his brain when he touches a blade."

"Only swords, he cuts himself on kitchen knives," Riku corrected.

Leon smirked, "Very true."

"You know, Cloud's still here." An irritated voice broke the banter. Cloud brooded beside his boyfriend, clearly upset by the conversation.

"Oh, you know I love you." Riku tugged on one of the longer, lower spikes of blonde hair and attempted to kiss him. When Cloud turned his head, Riku pouted at him, "Now don't be like that."

"No, just carry on with Leon as if I'm not here." There was humor in the blonde's voice despite the sour look.

"Fine." Riku shrugged, ignored Cloud's indignant look and Sora's laughing and returned his attention to the faintly grinning man across from him. "So I ask again, what would you like me to do?"

"You any good with technical stuff?"

"Best in class." Sora piped. "I use to cheat off of him."

"That explains the MCP incident," Leon muttered.

"Let me guess: he started smashing keys when he couldn't find what he wanted in the computer?"

"Got himself arrested for it."

"That wasn't me!" Sora shouted in protest. "That was Donald!"

Leon continued with Riku. "Cid's been trying remove several programs from the city's central computer, but some of them are so intertwined with each other, making it a near impossible task. He's the only one here with any real understanding of all that. I know just enough to get what he's ranting about."

Riku nodded, "Well, I'll give it a shot."

"Thank you."

The silver-haired teen turned back to his boyfriend. "Now, what are you going to do today?"

Cloud looked very put out. It was rather obvious all he wanted to do was lounge around in bed with a certain young man but that wasn't happening. "Guess I'm at the library."

"You want me to come with?" Sora volunteered.

Cloud shrugged.

Leon stood, ridding himself of his mug. He caught Sora's eye and motioned him toward the door. "Both of you meet up with us at Ansem's study in two hours."

Cloud managed a grateful look to his best friend before Riku latched on to his ear and he immediately forgot the others were still there.

To Leon's mild surprise, the couple arrived on time to the study. Cid had outright snorted in disbelief, and then cursed that he owed Sora ten munny. Said teen merely shrugged and stated that he knew his best friend.

After a quick introduction, Leon shoved Cloud and Sora out. He followed for a few blocks before turning off in a different direction. The rest of the afternoon was spent working, each in their own location.

Leon was getting ready to wrap up for the day when a rapidly becoming familiar voice called out. "That is the most fucked up system I have ever seen."

Leon didn't bother to look over as he replied, "Make any headway?"

"Isolated and removed two unnecessary programs. Only like fifty more to go." Riku chuckled, "Can I submit my resignation yet?"

"Cloud asks that same question nearly every day and he gets the same answer." Leon shot a quick glance over at the smirking teenager. "You volunteered. He didn't."

"So no way in hell, huh?"

"Uh, no."

"Gotcha." Riku stepped up beside him. "Anything I can do here?"

"We're just finishing up."

Riku nodded. He seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Okay, well I guess I'll head for home then. I don't want to distract Cloud."

It was obvious that Riku was trying his hardest to not irritate Leon. While he appreciated the effort it was going to get old fast. "You don't have to try to hard, Riku."

Riku understood what he meant. "I just don't want to be in the way."

"I assure you, you'll know if you are." Leon signed off his checklist. He gave a soft groan, rolling his neck and shoulders. "Now to go home and figure out dinner."

"You cook?" Riku walked beside him, leaving the worksite together.

"Every night. You think Cloud can?"

"He'd burn down the house."

"Twice over."

Riku snickered. "Gods, I love that guy but he just makes it too damn easy."

"Definitely."

They fell into silence, one that wasn't at all uneasy. They both felt surprisingly comfortable with each other. It was rather nice and a bit discerning.

"I can cook." Riku announced suddenly.

"You volunteering again?"

"Not all the time but a couple nights a week." Riku shrugged. "I'll cook tonight if you like."

"Sure, if you can make anything out of what's at the house."

"So we stop at the store on the way. What type of food do you like?"

This time Leon shrugged. "Cloud's the picky one. I'm okay with just about anything."

Riku laughed. "It's kinda scary how much the two of you are like me and Sora. Sora will eat anything but I'm rather choosy. Not nearly as bad as Cloud, but I have my definite dislikes."

"There isn't too much I really can't stand." Leon guided them down a side street toward the market. "I despise anything with beans."

"Me, too. They're totally disgusting."

They wandered through the marketplace, casually picking out food and idly chatting about things. They really did have a lot in common. Carrying two bags each, they returned to the house.

Riku kept an eye on Leon as he put things away, learning the locations of everything. Once that was done, he got a quick tour of where all the cookware was. Then Leon leaned against the wall near the open doorway and Riku set to work.

He watched him quietly for a bit, answering any questions Riku had. The teenager worked very methodically, the model of efficiency. Leon rather admired that.

He was so different than Cloud.

"What smells so good?" Sora's voice called out from the front room.

Cloud's head poked around the doorframe a moment after. "Why's Riku cooking?"

"He wanted to."

Cloud came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist from behind. "Well, aren't you the domestic."

"I don't clean, only cook." Riku turned within his arms, placing his own arms around the blonde's neck. He pulled him into a deep kiss.

Sora appeared and rolled his eyes. He went to the stove and lightly shoved the pair over, who managed to not break contact. He then took over finishing dinner. "I swear, Riku. Why do I always have to finish everything for you? And they say I get distracted easily."

Leon lingered for another minute before retrieving dishes and setting out the table. Sora brought dinner out, followed closely by Riku and Cloud. The couple was apparently temporarily joined at the waist.

"Riku's not sitting in your lap." Leon said dryly as he took a seat across the table, Sora already sitting beside him and loading his plate.

Cloud gave a mock pout and Riku snapped his fingers as they separated.

Sora maintained a running commentary over dinner to which Riku often interrupted with some sarcastic statement. Cloud smiled more than Leon had ever seen. The blonde would keep glancing at the young man beside him and his eyes simply shined.

Leon found himself watching the silvered teen also. While still much more reserved than his best friend, Riku radiated life. Leon knew all about Riku's past having been the one to pull Cloud out of his fits of depression and anxiety about it and the darkness still clung to the guy much as it did Cloud. But beneath that a vitality shone that rivaled Sora's.

It was no wonder Cloud had fallen so completely for him.

Once dinner finished and the table cleared, Leon insisted on cleaning up and from the kitchen he could hear Sora pleading with Riku to go out. After a few minutes, Cloud appeared in the kitchen and leaned against the wall. He sighed a bit, looking rather downcast.

"Sora won out, huh?"

"Yeah. I knew he would."

"You'll get Riku to yourself all night." Leon scrubbed at a plate. "And remind me to see about sound proofing your room."

"We weren't that loud." Cloud frowned.

The scarred man snorted.

"Oh, whatever."

"Hey, I'm not forbidding you from sex in the house."

"Because you know I won't listen."

"Just try to keep it within reason."

Cloud nodded, folding his arms. He studied the floor for a moment. "You think Riku's going to fit in here?"

"You mean here, here or Radiant Garden in general?"

"Both."

Leon turned to face him. "I don't know what you're so worried about, Cloud. Riku seems to be a great guy and he's already made himself home here. Hell, he wants to cook for us. That right there made him more than welcome in this house."

Cloud's mouth twisted in amusement. "So as long as he's useful, he's okay?"

Leon tossed the wet rag at the blonde who caught it easily. "I'm tempted to keep him and toss out you. Now stop brooding and come help me."

Cloud stepped over, handing back the rag but taking up the drying towel. He took a plate and got to work. "So, you like him that much, huh?"

Leon handed him the next plate. "He can stay as long as he wants, Cloud."

"Good." Cloud smiled. "I don't ever want to be separated from him again."

"I don't want you to be either. My nerves can't handle it again."

Cloud made a quiet noise. "Thanks, Leon. I know I never would have made it through that if it hadn't been for you."

"Whatever."

They worked side by side silently. It wasn't until Leon started the pots that he glanced at Cloud. The man was diligently drying, a faint smile on his face.

Yeah, Riku was definitely good for him.


	3. HeartShaped Box

Well, I'm back. Didn't get nearly as much done as I wanted but things were… intense.

Chapter 3: Heart-Shaped Box

The next three days went by smoothly. Riku turned out to be an excellent worker, and even Cloud seemed a bit more motivated. If nothing else, Riku managed to keep him from complaining too much. All Riku had to do was look at him, offer a light touch and any loud protests from Cloud seemed to die.

It almost made up for the interrupted sleep.

Truth be told, they really weren't as loud as everyone teased them to be. They didn't wake Leon from sleep in the middle of the night. It was lying in his bed, trying to fall asleep, and hearing it that was the problem. He tried to tune it out, but for whatever reason, all he could do was stare at the ceiling until the couple next door wore themselves out.

"Finish early again?" Riku asked over his shoulder, dicing up potatoes.

"Your boyfriend's suddenly motivated to finish his work." Leon took a water from the fridge. "Something about quality time and not liking to be separated for too long."

Riku shook his head. "I keep telling him I'm not going anywhere."

"He's paranoid."

"I know." Riku laughed quietly. "He seems to think if he doesn't stay close, someone's going to steal me away. Who the hell would want me and all my baggage?"

Leon's mouth was open before he knew it, "Who wouldn't want you?"

Riku turned and smirked at him. "Okay, yeah I'm sexy as hell and all, but come on…I'm a total nutcase. I think the only reason Cloud's with me is because he's just as fucked up as I am."

Leon felt the smile trying to form. He shrugged and turned away. That was…odd.

"Is there any garlic around here?"

Without a word, Leon retrieved the requested item. He handed it over but didn't move away. He watched the teen expertly peel off the outer layer and mince the small bulb. "Where'd you learn all this?"

"My mom mostly. My grandma taught me to bake." The potato and garlic were dropped into a frying pan. "I always liked cooking. Despise all other housework."

"Sounds like me." Leon slowly backed away. He returned to his spot along the wall, eyes focusing once again on the boy.

"I guess cooking is still manly enough to be okay." Riku laughed again. "Cloud keeps claiming I'm the girl in our relationship, but I can do a ton more than he can. At least I can use tools."

"And you don't whine nearly as much as he does."

"I don't whine," Cloud stated flatly from the doorway, a slight frown on his face.

"Of course you don't, love. You simply log your formal protest in the most obnoxious way possible."

Leon snerked, a gloved hand coming up to hide his smile.

The blonde pouted. "You know, I didn't introduce you two so you could gang up on me."

Riku glanced over, "Well that was your mistake."

"One point for Riku."

Cloud whacked Leon in the chest as he came to peer over Riku's shoulder. "You know you really don't have to do this. You've cooked every night."

"Already tried to tell him that. He doesn't seem to believe me either."

Riku sighed heavily and waved the spatula in his hand. "I _like_ doing this, okay? Jeez."

"Oh, look out Cloud. Riku's really good at using those things as weapons!" Sora warned as he too entered the kitchen. "Whoa, kinda crowded."

"Yes." Riku agreed. "Now all of you get the hell out of my kitchen."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "_Your kitchen?_"

"Yes, my kitchen." He bopped Cloud on the head with the spatula and pointed toward the door. "This will be ready in about five minutes. The table better be set."

Sora chuckled. "Better do what he says, guys."

"Leon can stay and help me. You other two scram."

"Why does Leon get to stay?" Cloud didn't _whine_, but he certainly was pouting.

"Because he won't distract me." Riku smirked, placing a firm kiss on those pouting lips. "Now get."

Dinner went as smoothly as it had the other nights, and this time it was Sora who took dish duty. The other three sat around the front room, Leon in the far chair by the bookcase, with Cloud and Riku on the couch, Riku's head on the blonde's lap. Said blonde fingered silver hair, making Riku's eyes droop.

Leon watched them for a moment, then turned in his seat to look for a book.

"Tomorrow's the weekend," Cloud commented softly.

"Yeah?" Riku murmured.

"That means everyone has the day off."

Riku opened his eyes, twisting to look up. "Really? We should do something. All of us."

"Like what?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just visiting remember?"

"The park is finished." Leon stated, selecting a tome. He turned back on his seat. "There's a nice picnic area by the river."

"A picnic sounds nice. What part of the river is it at?"

"Near the falls."

"It's warm enough for us to go swimming," Riku thought aloud. "There aren't too many rocks, and it's more of a pool if it's the spot I'm thinking of."

Cloud looked like he was about to ask a question but thought better of it, "Never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"I was going to ask how you knew that."

Riku smirked, but it was Leon who actually spoke, "Forgot that he lived here for a while, did you?"

Cloud frowned. Riku reached up and caressed the man's jaw. "It's all right. I still love you even though you forget all the details."

Cloud glared down but there was nothing behind it. It disappeared the moment the teenager smiled. Leon watched this interaction with detached interest.

"Okay." Sora suddenly bounded into the room. "What's the deal for tomorrow?"

"We're going on a picnic." Riku declared more than answered. "All four of us and whoever else you think we should invite. I still haven't met Aerith or Yuffie."

"What?" Sora exclaimed in shock. He fixed his gaze on Cloud. "Okay, I can see Yuffie but why hasn't he met Aerith yet?"

The blonde shrugged. "She's been with Tifa. They don't come back until tomorrow."

"Oh." That shut him up.

"So we invite them along. And I really like Cid, we should have him come too." Riku listed off.

"Then we have to invite Yuffie." Leon sighed. "There's no way we can leave her out."

"She isn't that bad." Sora assured Riku as the silver-haired one looked to Leon, noting the resigned tone of the man's voice. "She and Leon just have personality issues."

Riku studied the older man a minute. "Which means we probably won't get along either."

Leon met his eyes for a second before returning his attention to the book in his hands. He only snorted his agreement. Riku would likely have the exact same issues with the girl as he did. They were very alike.

"Any idea when Aerith and Tifa should be back?" Riku turned his face back up to Cloud. One hand had come up and was kneading at the man's thigh.

His boyfriend stared at that hand for a moment. "Sometime in the morning."

"Okay, so we plan to have the picnic early afternoon and spend the day at the river." He shifted a bit so that his head was closer to Cloud's body. His hand was still in position. "That'll give me plenty of time to make something."

Sora rolled his eyes, finally realizing what was going on over on the sofa. "Jeeze, get a room."

"They have a room." Leon commented flatly, face still aimed toward his book but those grey eyes were on the sofa. "I think they just like putting on a show."

"If you want a show, Leon." Riku smirked, sitting up and managing to straddle Cloud's lap. "We could give you one."

"I don't like to watch."

"Too bad." Riku ran a finger along Cloud's ear. The blonde shuddered.

"I'm outta here." Sora was blushing a furious shade of pink. "See you guys in the morning."

"I think we should head off too, shouldn't we?" Riku asked the one beneath him who had now thrown his head back slightly.

"Humm?" Cloud glanced at Leon, who was intently reading. "Uh, yeah."

They stood and left the room, Riku in the lead. "Night, Leon."

The sable haired man mumbled something without looking up. Once they were gone, he sighed and leaned his head against the chair back. Why had that been so… irritating? He'd been around the two of them long enough now that these little displays weren't uncommon.

He returned to his book. He figured he had about an hour before he could sleep.

Leon was only slightly surprised to find Riku already up and in the kitchen. It wasn't that early and he had already figured out that the teen wasn't much for sleeping in. Yet another thing they had in common.

"Hey." He was cracking eggs into a bowl with just a touch of milk in it. Judging from the side of bacon, he was making scrambled eggs. "Sora's in the shower. He's gonna go find everyone after breakfast."

Leon nodded, getting himself some coffee. He brushed past the other, earning a curious look. He didn't bother to acknowledge it and poured his cup. Taking his first sip, he stared down at the mug. "You made this, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No wonder Cloud's suddenly addicted to the stuff. This is damn good. What do you do to it?"

"I hate plain coffee so I always add flavoring to it. That's hazelnut."

"Damn. This is way better than the swill I make."

"All you do is add a tablespoon of whatever flavoring you want to the grounds." Riku sounded completely stunned that Leon was making such a deal out of this. "It's isn't hard."

"I just never thought it made that much of a difference. Coffee's coffee." Leon leaned against the counter. "In Garden, coffee came one way, black."

Riku shuddered. "Cloud said the same thing about Shinra. Unless you were one of the higher ups, everything was as plain and generic as they could make it."

"Thank Shiva for Zack." The blonde appeared in the kitchen, yawning. He looked like he had literally rolled out of bed. His sleep pants were twisted up and his t-shirt hiked up revealing a good two inches of his waist. "He used to talk Sephiroth out of the nice stuff and sneak it in to me."

"Yeah, boyfriend's are good for that." Riku reached out to run his hand along Cloud's exposed abs.

The older of the pair stepped closer and nuzzled into Riku's neck. "That almost done?"

"Yes." Riku pushed him away a bit. "Then I've got to get started on the stuff for the picnic. With everyone coming, that's gonna take awhile."

"I can help."

The teen laughed. "Sweetheart, you'd only slow me down. Besides, I've already got Leon."

The scarred man frowned. "I don't remember volunteering."

"You didn't." Riku turned and batted his eyelashes. "But I know you want to."

A smile threatened to show itself. "Nothing more I want in the worlds than to help you."

"You love me." He laughed, removing the eggs from the skillet. The bacon was about finished and he took about half out. "I don't know about you two but I like my bacon almost black. Sora likes it kinda chewy."

"I hate too crispy bacon." Cloud made a face. "Leon practically burns it."

"So do I."

"It's starting to freak me out a little how much the two of you have in common." Cloud commented, eyeing his boyfriend and best friend warily. "Maybe you two should be going out."

"But I don't want to go out with Leon." Riku retorted with fake patience. He quickly glanced at Leon. "No offence, or anything. You're a sexy guy and all but I don't think you're my type."

"None taken." Why did that feel forced? "I already told you I wasn't into guys."

"Whoa, what did I walk into?" Sora came to an abrupt halt, damp spikes bouncing a little.

"I'm trying to get Leon to join our orgy later today but he's not going for it." Riku replied easily, handing the boy the plate of food he just put together.

"Oh," Sora stated absently as he stared hungrily at the plate. Suddenly, he blinked. "Wait, what?"

Riku ruffled the brunette's hair affectionately. "Nothing, Sora. Go eat."

The Keybearer bounded off to the table. Riku shook his head and set up another plate for Cloud. Once he took it he removed the last of the bacon, splitting it between himself and Leon. "And now that that's done, we figure out the rest of the day."

Once breakfast was eaten and cleared away, Sora bolted out the door to locate people. Cloud was sent off to find various supplies for the afternoon outing. This left Riku and Leon alone in the kitchen, pouring over what they wanted to make.

After pulling out nearly half the contents of the fridge, they set to work. They kept relatively quiet, somehow forming a harmony to their actions. The lack of conversation felt natural to them both and they were comfortable.

Cloud returned about a half hour later, grumbling about having to have gone next door and borrowing most of the supplies. Riku only nodded sympathetically and Leon told him to get over it. Shooting them both dirty looks, the blonde left the kitchen to clean out the basket, which had been in storage.

Sora darted in past him, an excited grin on his face. He was slightly out of breath. "They're all coming!"

"Good." Riku looked rather pleased.

"Aerith said she's going to bring strawberries! Have you ever had strawberries, Riku?"

The silvered one shook his head.

"Oh, they're sooo good!" Sora leaned on the counter. "Leon loves strawberries."

Riku flicked his eyes over the sable haired man. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to try them then."

Leon met the gaze but said nothing. Something in the back of his head noted that he'd been sharing a lot of _looks_ with the older teen. It shouldn't have been surprising considering all they had in common but something was tugging at his consciousness in warning.

"Hey Sora, go find out if Cloud managed to find a cooler." Riku began wrapping sandwiches in plastic. "And bring back the basket."

"Gotcha."

"You almost done with that?"

Leon blinked. He hadn't realized he had been staring. "Yeah, I'm done."

About halfway to the site, the four guys met up with Cid. He grumbled something about how adolescent this was, tossing away his cigarette butt. He informed them that the girls had gone ahead and Riku needed to be prepared for an ambush. Then he broke off from them to go to the liquor store.

Riku was extremely thankful for the heads up. No sooner had they arrived then he was literally attacked by a petite girl with jet-black hair. She latched on to his arm and looked him over with a critical eye. "Oh my gosh, you are totally hot!"

"So I hear." He replied calmly. "You must be Yuffie."

"Whatever they said about me is completely untrue!" She instantly defended herself. "Especially Squall!"

A fist bopped her on the head. "It's Leon, you little twit."

Riku tilted his head a bit to regard the older man. "Is Squall your real name?"

"Yes." He glared at the girl who was skipping over to Sora. "I never should have told any of them."

"I like it." Riku said decidedly. "Squall. It fit's you."

He turned to join up with Cloud who was setting things up with woman in pink. Leon watched him for a moment as he was introduced to Aerith before shaking himself of it and going over himself. The woman smiled at him for a second then went back to Riku.

"This was a wonderful idea, Riku. It isn't often that we all get to just relax for a few hours." Aerith laid out a blanket. There was a table set off toward the trees but apparently they were going for the traditional picnic setting. "I haven't done this in years."

"Zack was really into picnics." Cloud commented, settling on the grass.

"Was he?" Riku sat down beside him. He leaned against Cloud's shoulder and took his hand.

"Yeah. We went nearly every week."

Aerith giggled. "And those times Cloud couldn't go, I went."

"What about you, Leon?" Riku looked up. "You ever do the picnic thing before now?"

Cid had finally shown up with chilled beer and handed one to Leon as he passed. Leon took a long drink before answering. "A couple. Rinoa thought they were romantic."

Riku clearly wanted to know who Rinoa was but a brief nudge from Cloud kept him quiet. Sora and Yuffie bounded over, both barefoot. They dropped down on the other end of the blanket and were into the food before their butts hit ground.

"Aren't we missing one?" Riku frowned.

"Tifa will be here in a few." Cid explained, taking the plate Aerith handed him. "She needed to check in at the bar."

"She works at the bar?"

"She owns the bar." Cloud corrected. Plates were passed to him and Riku.

"Where are you two's shoes?" Leon asked, studying Sora and Yuffie.

"Over there somewhere." Sora nodded his head toward the river. "We were checking out the water. It's really nice."

"Good." Riku grinned. "We're teaching these guys to blitz."

Sora's blue eyes lit up. "Ooh, yeah. We'll have to mod it some though."

The pair started rambling on about alterations to some complicated sounding game they had played back home. Cloud half paid attention, totally focused on Riku. Leon watched also but with less focus. The teenagers just seemed so full of life at the moment, carrying on animatedly.

A tall, raven haired woman joined up with them at some point taking a keen interest in Riku. After the quick introduction of Tifa, Riku had become the subject of her rather intense grilling. He seemed prepared for it, however, and by the end she was clearly satisfied with his answers.

Food was consumed along with a fair amount of beer. After a few more minutes of conversing, Riku and Sora got to their feet. Yuffie immediately followed. Riku nudged Cloud. "Come on."

"No."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun, I promise."

"I don't swim."

"You don't have to." Sora had stripped down to his bare shorts and Yuffie was down to her shorts and tank top. Both were already in the water waiting. "See? Even they can stand in it."

"I don't have the right clothes."

"So go in your boxers." Riku pouted. "You knew I wanted to swim"

"And you can go ahead and do that." Cloud smirked. "I'll just watch your sexy little body from here."

"Cloud."

"All right, if you can convince Leonheart there to go in, so will I." Cloud looked rather smug, figuring he had already won this battle.

Riku stared down at him then turned on his heel. He rounded over to where Leon sat and dropped to his knees beside him. "Leon, what will it take to get you in the water?"

Leon gave him a sidelong look, fighting the odd shudder that wanted to come over him at that question. Those aqua eyes gazed steadily at him, almost teasingly. He had a sudden desire to tell the other he'd do anything he asked.

"Depends on what you're willing to offer."

Riku grinned wickedly, glancing at Cloud. He leaned in and soft breath whispered against Leon's ear. Leon was up as soon as the words were said. He slipped off his jacket and kicked off his boots. "Come on, Strife."

Cloud stood, stunned expression in place. "What in the hell did he promise you?"

Riku laughed, stripping down to his boxers. Yuffie and Tifa both whistled and the teen strutted arrogantly toward the water. Aerith watched this all with a happy smile and Cid rolled his eyes pretending to ignore the whole thing.

Thankfully, Leon had gone for comfort today and was wearing a looser pair of leather. On the odd chance he got convinced into the water, he also had boxers on. He made a note to himself that if Riku and Sora were going to be sticking around, they needed to invest in swimwear.

"Damn, Leon." Tifa ran an appraising eye over him. "I thought it was just the leather but you're sexy as hell without it."

"Whatever." He waved the compliment off but a small smile tugged at his lip. He approached the water, noticing that Yuffie's jaw was completely open. Sora seemed jealous, self-consciously wrapping an arm around his own scrawny waist.

Riku, however, was openly eyeing him with appreciation. "He's on my team."

"Hey!" Sora protested. "Then I get Cloud."

The silver haired one seemed genuinely conflicted. Then Cloud entered the water. He caught sight of the slight build and toned muscle and a rather hungry glint came to his eyes. With a mock sigh, he conceded. "Fine, Sora you can have Leon."

"Yes!" Sora shouted.

"Doesn't he have an unfair advantage?" Cloud commented, wadding toward his lover.

"Nope. Both he and Tidus couldn't handle me." Riku had a rubber ball in hand.

Once the modified rules of blitzball were explained, they started and within an hour both Leon and Yuffie seemed to have a really good handle on the game. Cloud however just wasn't getting it. Another half-hour and they let him give up.

Riku gave him a little smile like one would give a child who tried and failed to do what should have been a simple task. Cloud didn't seem to overly care though as he left the water, dripping and sat with Aerith and Tifa. Cid had left them a bit ago.

The game restarted in earnest, Yuffie joining up with Riku. The teams were rather evenly matched but in the end Riku pulled of a spectacular steal from Leon and hit the final goal. He ended up on top of the older man in the shallow water in the process. Green eyes bore into grey with triumph.

Leon quickly shoved him off, writing off the slightly breathless feeling he suddenly had to Riku's rather aggressive hit. He looked to Sora who was nearly screaming at his loss and was trying to get the three on the grass to believe Riku had somehow cheated.

"Oh come on!" He stomped a foot in the water, causing it to splash up. "That totally wasn't fair!"

"Looked fair to me." Tifa shrugged.

"Don't be a sore looser, Sora." Yuffie grinned obnoxiously.

Leon ignored all of this and decided it was time to get out of the water. He dropped next to Cloud in time to see Sora tackle Riku, barely managing to get the taller teen under water. He came back up, a malicious grin on his face. Sora eeped and immediately began high-tailing away.

Grey eyes tracked the older of the pair's every movement.

"Leon." Tifa snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What?"

"You totally zoned out there." She laughed. "I said I hired that guy you sent over. I think he'll do very well."

Leon nodded, attention drawn back to the two fighting in the water. Riku was laughing loudly along with Sora despite the rather vicious moves they were enacting against each other. One could get used to the sound of Riku's laugh.

Cloud nudged him, again pulling his focus away. "So just what did Riku promise you?"

He had dried out surprisingly fast in the humidity and he stood, reclaiming his clothes from where Aerith had folded them up. Once the pants were on, he glanced at his blonde best friend as he picked up his boots. "You'll have to take that up with him."

"That bad, huh?" Tifa chuckled. "You're totally screwed, Cloud."

"Not for the next two days." Leon muttered feeling oddly happy about the statement. "I'm out of here."

He headed off, pausing at the tree lined path. He glanced over his shoulder, watching sunlight glint off of wet silver hair and frowned. He wasn't sure what was happening with him but he knew it couldn't be good.

He turned and rather than follow the path out he ducked through the trees. He had some things to think about.


	4. What Have You Done?

This was a toughy… I'm still not sure how much I like it. Leon's being an all around pain.

Hopefully, it worked out. And to clear any confusion that even I have picked up on: there is NO animosity between Page of Cups and I. She's just jealous… (Don't kill me, Page.)

--0—0--

Chapter 4: What Have You Done?

The house was blissfully quiet when he finally returned. In silence, Leon climbed the stairs, intent on hitting his bed and immediately passing out. He had spent two hours wandering among the trees and had formed no clear answers to any of the vague questions plaguing his mind.

He still was not certain what the questions were.

Cloud's bedroom door cracked open and tousled blonde hair appeared from behind it. Cloud stepped into the hall, blue eyes glowing eerily in the darkness; "You just getting in?"

"Something like that."

Cloud frowned a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The older man knew he was lying but did not want to get into it this late at night. He nodded once and moved past Leon for the bathroom. "Get some sleep."

"Going to;" The brunette ducked into his room. He did not bother with the lights, simply shedding his clothes as he walked to the bed. He turned the sheets down and nearly threw himself on the mattress.

Twenty minutes later, he was still staring at the ceiling.

He was not getting anywhere and that frustrated him to no end. Something was going on within him and it seemed those barriers he had so painstakingly built around his emotions also prevented them from being revealed to him. Maybe that had been part of the idea. He really did not know anymore.

Eventually, he managed a fitful sleep.

--0—0--

Sunlight warmed his face and he scrunched up his face. The little sleep he had gotten had been full of confusing dreams he did not even want to begin analyzing. He had never been prone to nightmares, just strange, emotionally intense visions that at times he wished would become nightmares.

Some how, he felt a nightmare would be easier to handle.

Sighing he climbed out of bed, sitting on the edge and rubbing his at his hairline. He could hear the faint sounds of movement downstairs. Someone laughed, probably Sora. Everything seemed so _normal_. Yet, he was up here on the verge of a mental breakdown that he still didn't understand.

He quickly rose. _Snap out of it, Leonheart._

He dressed, not bothering to shower and headed down. Sora was indeed the one laughing as Riku told a rather animated story about some of their friends back home. The silver-haired teen was cooking, again, what appeared to be eggs and toast this time. Cloud sat on a bar stool fairly close to Leon, a smile on his face that was quickly becoming normal.

Leon watched the pair of boys by the stove for a long time before Cloud snapped his fingers practically in his face. He jerked a bit and shot a glare in the blonde's direction. "What?"

"I said 'good morning'."

"………."

"Well, someone's grumpy." Riku looked over, a small, worried frown on his beautiful face. Did he just think beautiful? "Sit, this will make you feel better."

Leon reluctantly did as ordered. Sora spun on the furthest stool, grinning. He stopped so he could face the older man. "These are sooo good. You even had real butter! I didn't know we had real butter here."

"We have milk and cheese, Sora. Why wouldn't we have butter?" Cloud calmly stated. "It's just really expensive."

"Well, I'll pay to replace it." Riku smirked. "But I just couldn't pass this up. Mum made these every Sunday morning."

He scooped up the toast, set it on a small plate and placed it before Leon. The eggs Leon had noted earlier were actually fried into the center. "She called them 'eggs in a baskey'. Sora came over every Sunday just for these."

"Yep," Sora agreed, frowning when he noticed that Riku just gave the first one to Leon. Rather than complain, he simply pouted.

Riku noticed and mock pouted right back. "Aw, did I get Sora mad at me?"

The younger one jutted out his lower lip further.

"You can have two, okay?"

Sora nodded and the two older men in the room swore Riku was talking to a three-year-old.

"This is good." Leon retook Riku's attention. "I don't think you've made anything that I haven't liked."

"That isn't hard." Cloud snorted. "You like anything."

Riku turned back to the stove to start the next one. "He doesn't like beans."

"You don't?" Sora looked at him. "I didn't know that."

"That's because you don't pay attention to detail." Riku stated, cracking an egg into the empty center of the frying bread. "I do."

Leon felt something tug at the corner of his lip. It was nice knowing that someone cared enough to remember little things like that about him. He did not delude himself to think that Riku did that only for him but still, the idea was comforting.

The silver-haired teen dropped a 'baskey' before Sora who nearly squealed. The brunette immediately picked it up and began munching happily. Riku shook his head a little, glancing at Leon. "Well?"

"It's quite good."

The teen smiled a bit. "Good."

"So, I can't help but notice I'm being completely ignored over here."

Riku smirked, still looking at Leon. "Did someone just speak?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"I officially hate you both."

Riku grinned widely, biting his lip and turning to Cloud. "You don't really mean that."

Cloud was glaring. "Try me."

Riku's sigh was so theatrical he should have been given an award. "Well, if that's how you want it. We had a good run, I guess. Didn't think we'd end over eggs and toast."

The glare was still in place, but a muscle in Cloud's cheek twitched.

Riku turned to start another piece of bread. "Of course, now I need someone to rebuild my self-esteem and heal my heart after it has been so ruthlessly crushed."

Cloud's expression softened greatly. "Or you could go for the revenge angle and sleep with my best friend."

"Oh, yeah," Riku looked over his shoulder. He locked eyes with Leon for a moment. "I could see that working."

Suddenly, Leon had to get out of there. He quickly stood and moved away from the bar.

"Where are you going?" asked Sora.

"There are some things I need to check on."

--0—0—

What in the worlds was going on with him?

He leaned on his elbows, staring out at the castle ruins from the Bailey. The cigarette that hung from his mouth was for all intents and purposes, finished, but he did not bother to remove it. So much for quitting that habit…Not that he really cared in the first place.

Leon had stopped by Merlin's for a minute before continuing to his generally acknowledged thinking spot. Aerith had studied him worriedly as he spoke to Cid about a few things and when it got to be too much, he snapped a 'what?' at her. She had gazed at him a moment longer before smiling gently and continuing her previous task.

Sometimes, that woman really got to him.

"There you are. Sora was getting worried about you."

Leon made no reaction.

"Can I bum one of those?"

Grey eyes flicked over to the silvered teen leaning on the stone edge beside him. He held out the pack as he spoke. "I didn't know you smoked."

"I didn't know you did either."

"I quit." He tossed Riku the lighter.

Riku lit his cigarette, handing the lighter back. "So did I, not that I ever really did it much in the first place. It's a stupid habit I picked up along with the darkness…Doesn't really help, but, whatever."

Leon pursed his lips, flicking his dead butt away. "Yeah, I hear that."

"Cloud hates it and Sora, well he's the reason I stopped."

They stood in comfortable silence.

"Cloud's pretty pissed at me." Riku blew out a little ring of smoke. "He seems to have forgotten that no sex for him means no sex for me either."

_Oh, poor Cloud_.

"You know I really didn't expect you to hold yourself to it."

"Why?" Riku glanced at him with a confused look. "I don't make idle promises or threats. I mean what I say."

His admiration for the guy went up a notch. Why did it seem everything Riku did was not only notable but also seemingly perfect in his mind? He knew the teen had some serious issues and there had to be some faults with him, but he had yet to figure out what they were.

"Don't know," He answered honestly.

The pair fell quiet again. Riku finished the cigarette, tossing it away and turning. Both looked out at the castle now. Neither had a clue what the other was thinking and did not particularly care. If they wanted to talk, they would.

After nearly a half hour, Riku sighed. "I should go find Cloud. He went for a walk so he'll be at the river."

"Likely." Leon turned and faced him. "Cloud really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Riku nodded. "I know I'm young and all that but I really want to spend the rest of my life with him, you know? I don't think this is just a first love thing. That was Sora."

That was a surprise. He supposed it should not have been, as the friends were abnormally close. He and Cloud were best friends and Leon knew they would do just about anything for the other but Riku and Sora had taken that to a completely different level.

Riku shrugged. "A lot can happen between then and now."

"It certainly can."

Riku pushed off from the wall. He gave Leon a slight wave and walked off. His steps were sure but that droop to his shoulders and hanging of his head made him seem reluctant. He was such a study in contradiction.

Leon watched until he was out of sight. Then he turned back to the vista.

--0—0—

It was approaching evening when Leon finally decided to head home. He had a tension headache forming and he wanted to simply skip dinner and go to bed. Figures that he'd arrange for two nights of peace and he was unable to appreciate it.

Sora was sitting on the front steps, a slightly concerned look on his face. He glanced up as Leon approached. "Where have to been?"

"Out."

"Huh."

"What's wrong?"

Sora shook his head. "Riku and Cloud have been arguing all day."

"Arguing or being argumentive?" Leon asked. "There's a big difference."

"Well, they aren't fighting but it sure feels like it."

Leon had no idea what Sora expected him to do about this. So they were having problems; all couples had problems. He actually smiled to himself. Cloud was such a hedonist. He wondered if Riku was actually just as driven by sex or if he was simply satisfying his insatiable boyfriend.

"They'll be fine tomorrow night." He moved past the boy, intent on going inside and collapsing on his bed and leaving this day behind him.

Sora raised his head and looked after him. "How do you know?"

"They're just frustrated."

"Frustrated?" Sora parroted.

Leon sighed. He really should have kept his mouth shut. "Yes, Sora. Frustrated."

"Huh." Sora tilted his head thoughtfully. Those blue eyes turned toward him in total innocence. "You've been more cranky today, too. Maybe you're also frustrated."

Something settled itself in Leon's mind but he didn't know what. Though he did understand one thing; he _was_ indeed frustrated. How long had it been since he…? He didn't want to think about it. Of course, he did wonder why he was suddenly so aware of it.

He made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat before going in. He really needed that sleep.

--0—0—

Leon groaned, trying to block out the early sunlight. He had slept but it sure as hell did not feel like it. Today was already shaping up to be lousy. He reluctantly got out of bed, intent on taking a shower. Hopefully that would relax his tense muscles.

His endeavor was interrupted however by the sound of someone aggressively moving things about in Cloud's room. He frowned having an idea of who it was. He did not want to get involved but his feet had already taken him over to stand outside the door.

It was cracked open and he caught a flash of silver hair.

"Riku?" He nudged the door open a bit further.

The teen looked at him for a bare second before turning away. It was long enough, however, for Leon to see the bright, moist look to those aqua eyes. He pursed his lips and after a moment's hesitation, he stepped into the room. "Hey, Leon."

The man said nothing, just watching Riku and he jerkily went about making the bed.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Riku sat on the floor to pull on his shoes.

"I'd like for you to keep working on the computer."

Riku frowned. He got his last shoe on and looked up beneath his veil of bangs. Both knees were up and he rested his arms on them casually. "Will anyone else be there?"

Leon tilted his head. "They'll be in and out."

Aqua eyes narrowed a bit and Riku worried his lip. "Can I work with you today? I don't think it's a good idea for me to be alone for too long."

That was when the former SeeD noticed the haunted look in his eyes, the odd tremor to his movements. Something was deeply troubling the young man. The darkness was something Leon knew little about and understood even less. He barely knew Riku when one got down to it.

"If you want but I've got a lot rather physical work for today."

Riku climbed to his feet. "That sounds perfect."

--0—0—

Riku shoved another cart of copper piping toward the group charged with piecing together the water distribution system. Leon watched him from the corner of his eye, marveling at how different the teen was from Cloud.

Riku had been doing this for hours now with the same amount of energy. The kid was obviously strong, his lean muscled upper body testified to that, but even Leon knew that by now even he would be showing some sign of fatigue. Cloud would have given up after the third cart.

It was getting close to lunch now and Leon was debating whether to go ahead a call the break or wait for Aerith or one of her messengers to arrive. He was saved the decision by the arrival of Sora who bounded in with a large bag. He had a huge grin on his face and he dropped the package before Leon. "Lunch."

"I guessed that." He replied dryly.

Riku was heading back toward them, a wary but content look upon him. "There better be a lot in that bag. I'm starving."

"I'm not surprised. You didn't eat breakfast." Sora regarded him seriously. "Are you doing better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Sora began rummaging through the bag. "Aerith made something special for you. Now if I can find it…"

Riku shook his head. "She really didn't have to."

"Yes, she did." Leon countered. "That's what she does when she hears any of us are having a rough time. Since you're Cloud's boyfriend, she really going to pay attention to you. She's extremely protective of him."

"I noticed."

"Here." Sora withdrew a large, carefully wrapped item. "Now you're supposed to take this and go to the Postern."

"The Postern? Why?"

The younger of the pair bit his lip. "Cloud's waiting there."

Riku studied him a second, an expression of relief taking his face. "How long is lunch?"

Leon wanted to say a half hour. "An hour but if you're late, I won't be too hard on you."

Riku grinned. On impulse, he threw his arms around Leon's neck. He said a quick thank you, releasing him. Then he grabbed the food from Sora and raced out the door.

"You realize he's not coming back." Sora snickered. When Leon didn't reply, he glanced up. The man was simply staring down the route Riku had taken. The boy frowned and lightly shoved the other. "Leon?"

Grey eyes slowly turned to him. Leon said nothing and walked away in the opposite direction, not taking anything to eat with him. Sora watched after him, wondering just what had been up with the man lately.

--0—0—

Leon climbed the outside metal steps to the roof. He had to clear his head and fast. He only had one explanation for what he was suddenly feeling and it simply was not possible. There was no way it could be possible.

He hopped the short ledge and stalked toward the other side. Stopping before the climate control box, he braced his hands against it. Why had it bothered him so much that Riku was going to Cloud? The blonde was his lover. It made perfect sense that they'd want to see each other.

He bit down the faint taste of bile in the back of his throat. He _was not_ jealous of them. Even as he told himself this, he realized the folly of the statement. It wasn't _them_ he was getting so reactive about.

It was _him_.

Riku was a great guy with a wonderful sense of humor and a thoughtful, contemplative side which was fascinating to be privy to. Conversation came easy with him, something that was extremely rare to find. There was this aura about him that drew people to him. Something about the silvered one simply captured one's attention and there was a deep sadness Leon wanted desperately to find a cure for.

He released the metal casing and violently kicked at it. This was not happening. He would not allow it to. Riku had Cloud and Cloud needed him. They were happy together, so painfully obviously in love.

What the hell was wrong with him? What had Riku done?


	5. I Do Not Want This

Chapter five: I Do Not Want This

Riku returned to the site a little over two hours later. He was clearly much more relaxed and in a better mood. He gave Leon a soft smile as he passed him and set to work immediately. The teen did not speak with the others much, but his attitude seemed to somehow affect the other workers and the entire group's efforts increased.

Leon's group on the other hand, found themselves lagging. It was obvious that their leader was distracted, something that was not normal for him. Thankfully, the details had already been dealt with, so they needed little instruction from the man.

An hour after Riku's arrival, the boy came over to the other group. He breathed a bit heavily and had dirt smeared on his face but he smiled lightly. He stopped beside Leon and watched him for a moment.

The sable haired man flicked his eyes over and scowled, "What?"

"Whoa," Riku held up both hands. "Just seeing how things were going."

Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sorry."

"Things not working out as planned?"

"You could say that."

"Anything I can do?" asked Riku with genuine concern.

Leon's stance stiffened. After a moment, he shook his head.

"Okay," Riku frowned at the older man. It was obvious the boy realized something was going on but was unwilling to pursue the subject. "Well, I'll just get back to work then."

Riku slowly turned away, glancing over his shoulder as he left. Once back with his group, he quietly started working again. From the corner of his eye, Leon observed the noticeable change in Riku's attitude.

Damn it all, the last thing he wanted was Riku worrying about him. The guy had enough weighing on him. Leon wandered toward the back of the works. There had to be something destructive for him to do.

--0—0—

The secondary supervisor found him some time later, breaking down cleared foliage. Striping down the side branches from the felled trunks had proved cathartic, and he felt a great deal less tense. He was nowhere closer to figuring out what he was going to do, but he felt to be in a much better state of mind to attempt it.

"We're finished over there. I sent everyone home."

Leon wedged the axe into the trunk. How long had he been at this? "And the rest?"

"They're wrapping it up as we speak." The woman gave him a long, appraising look. "If you don't mind me saying so, you look like you need a stiff drink."

He needed more than that. Wiping at his sweaty brow, he stepped over to retrieve the Gunblade set to the side. Maybe he would go train for a bit.

"Some of us are getting together at the bar later tonight," she continued uncertainly. Clearly, she wanted to say more, but left it at that. With a quick wave, she hurried off.

Leon stared at the log before him letting out a heavy sigh. Maybe that was what he needed, to be around other people. He was simply fixating on Riku because there had not been anyone new in his life in quite some time.

It had nothing to do with Riku's intelligence or his amazing attitude, wonderful sense of humor, not to mention that surprisingly adult body of his (did all teenagers grow up that fast?) Shiva, he needed to get out. The social bar scene was something he normally avoided like a plague, but nothing of the past week could be counted as normal.

He took the long way home, and ran into Yuffie along the way. She immediately started on some rant about a conversation she overheard. For the first time ever, he was glad for the girl's compulsive need to run her mouth. It drowned out his own thoughts.

"Hey, did you hear what Riku did this afternoon?"

The question was so open, that the girl could have been referring to anything. Of course, his mind had jumped to a most disturbingly graphic image of Riku bent over a counter, face twisted in a look of pure ecstasy.

Leon berated himself, shoving the thought away. Why did everything lead back to that kid?

"He made dirt cake!" Yuffie bounced in excitement. "I haven't had that since I was like five!"

"Dirt cake?"

"Yeah, it's pudding and cream and ground up chocolate cookies! It's soooo good."

They had reached the house and Yuffie flounced off, shouting over her shoulder that someone had better bring her desert later or she would break into the house that night and steal it. Leon waited a moment, standing in the middle of the road. He had never been hesitant to enter his own house before now.

"You going in or what?" Someone suddenly smacked his arm. Sora walked past him, a light grin on his face. A step out, he stopped and turned. He tilted his head and the smiled faded. "You okay?"

"Fine," The sable-haired man replied evenly. He moved forward and up the steps heading inside followed closely by Sora.

Inside was quiet as if no one else was home. Where had Cloud and Riku disappeared to? Leon went to his room to put his things away then went back to the kitchen. Apparently, he had cooking detail again. Oh well, it had been a nice break.

Sora was at the sink, looking over a scrap of paper.

"What's that?" Leon took a beer from the fridge.

The teenager crumpled the note and tossed it on the counter. "Riku and Cloud are getting something for dinner. Should be back in a few."

Leon shoved back the completely unreasonable flair of annoyance that rose up.

The front door opened and closed. A moment later, Cloud entered the kitchen. "We got chicken. Riku said it had been a rough day over there, and he didn't get a chance to set anything out for tonight."

"Of course he didn't," Leon muttered around the mouth of his bottle. Thankfully, neither one heard him.

Cloud brushed past Sora, collecting some plates and silverware. The boy got a few condiments and followed him out. Leon stayed put, taking a slow breath. Just as he turned to leave, Riku ducked in narrowly bumping into him.

"Oh, jeez! Sorry, Leon," The silvered one gripped his arm for a moment to rebalance himself. He released it with a weak laugh, moving around Leon to get to the fridge.

Leon took a moment to move again, an odd little tingle running through his arm. He glanced over his shoulder watching Riku remove two bottles of water and a beer. He kicked it shut and brushed back past the sable-haired man.

"Come eat." Riku motioned with his head.

Though he was not at all hungry, he found himself following Riku. Cloud and Sora were sitting at the table, Riku passing out the drinks before seating himself beside Cloud. Leon ended up across from him.

Sora kept a running commentary, which only Riku responded to. Leon quite honestly had no idea what the boy said.

Once clean up began, Leon took the opportunity to escape outside. Rain was heading in again but he really did not mind. He always liked rain; it washed away all the dirt and grime. Everything it touched was cleansed. It was very much what he felt he needed right now.

He ran a hand through his shaggy locks. Maybe he would go to the bar…

Riku quietly came out on to the porch. He stepped past Leon and propped himself on the railing; "Looks like it's going to rain."

Leon did not answer; he did not even look over. He kept his gaze toward the increasing cloud cover.

"I love rain." Riku continued slowly. "Everything just feels refreshed after it."

"…….."

They formed an uncomfortable silence. Several minutes passed with no change. Just yesterday, hadn't they been completely fine with each other?

"I'm sorry."

Leon glanced at him in confusion.

Riku sighed. "Obviously you're mad about something. You were fine before I left the site at lunch, so it has to be that I was so late coming back. I totally understand if you are. You said an hour and I shouldn't have taken advantage of your generosity."

Leon closed his eyes and blew out a breath. "I'm not mad at you. I said it was fine if you were late."

"Then what's wrong?" There was such concern in his voice.

"Nothing you can do anything about."

Riku clearly did not like his answer. He sighed again. "Look, I know I'm new around here and we've only known each other a few days, but I feel a strong connection with you and that _really_ doesn't happen often. If there's something I can do, whatever it is, just ask."

…And with those words, every wall Leon had so carefully constructed was cracked into multiple pieces. Broken up so completely he could no longer deny to himself what was happening. He was so overwhelmed by the wave of pure _feeling_, which came over him, that he staggered.

Riku was on his feet instantly. He darted to Leon's side, gripping his arm. "Leon?"

The man quickly shrugged him off. He turned away and gripped the railing. "I'm… fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He had to get this under control. This could not happen. It could not!

"Riku, Leon?" Cloud's questioning voice came from the doorway, "You two all right?"

"Golden;" Leon stood. He managed not to shake as he passed Riku and traipsed down the few steps leading to the yard. "I've got to check up on some things. Don't wait up."

--0—0—

It was early morning before he returned. He went to his room, changed clothes, and left again. He doubted any of the other occupants of the house had noticed he had been there at all. They could figure out for themselves what they wanted to do today.

After the daily meeting with the supervisors to check the status of various projects and re-apposition workers and supplies as necessary, he decided to station himself at the library for the day. Things were falling behind rather badly there.

An hour later, Cloud, Riku and Sora appeared. Sora was clearly relieved that they had found him. Riku was keeping to himself, hanging back. Cloud had his eyes trained on Leon as if studying him.

"Here you are!" Sora exclaimed, bounding over. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Well you found me," he replied, not really looking at them. "I would think there's enough to do that you could find something on your own."

"Well, Cloud and I were here so…" Sora shrugged; "And Riku was with you."

Leon forced himself not to react to the innocent statement, "At his request."

Riku seemed to close himself off further. Cloud's expression remained the same, but those blue eyes darkened. He flicked them toward his boyfriend for a second before going back to Leon.

"I'll go work on the computer again." Riku's voice was just above a whisper. He brushed Cloud's hand as he turned and left at a hurried pace.

This did not make Leon feel any less tense. In fact, it depressed him further. The last thing he wanted was to start isolating Riku.

"So, what's going on around here?"

"What?" Leon snapped.

Sora seemed a bit taken aback. "What do you want me to do?"

He sent the spiky duo to the west wing to begin assembling bookcases. He worked on the circulation desk, alone. Though a few workers offered to assist, he refused them all. He simply wanted to be alone. Even when Aerith came for lunch, he spared her a handful of words and continued working, not looking at the food placed before him.

He did notice Cloud getting fidgety, however. Leon felt a perverse pleasure at the blonde's agitation. The older one really was not doing anything important and it would have been easy to simply let him go. Leon was not feeling generous. Besides, what Riku was doing was important.

Around mid-afternoon, Yuffie poked her head in and asked for Sora. He released the boy without question. Once they left, Cloud stopped working and came over. He studied Leon intently, all the while the sable haired man tried to ignore him.

Eventually he gave up. "What, Cloud?"

"What's wrong?"

He slammed his pencil down on the desk, breaking the writing implement. "Why does everyone think something is wrong with me?"

"Because you're acting differently," Cloud stated calmly. "You aren't usually this… emotional."

Leon set his jaw, determined not to react. Cloud did not know the half of it and if Leon had any say in the matter, the blonde never would. Cloud was his best friend. If he even suspected…

"Riku thinks he did something to upset you."

"It's not Riku."

The blonde frowned, folding his arms. "Then what is it?"

"I'm just frustrated, all right?" He sighed somewhat brokenly. He gestured around them. "All of this is just really stressing me out."

Cloud clearly did not believe him.

"Look," Leon dropped his head into his hands and rubbed at his temples. "Once this place is done, I'll be fine. If I can just get _something_ off my back…"

A minute passed. A hand gripped his shoulder and he glanced up. Cloud had a serious look on his face. "I know I'm not much help around here. I'm trying."

"I know that, Cloud."

"If there is anything I can do to take some of this off you, tell me. I hate seeing you like this. And you know that Sora, and even Riku, feel the same."

Leon felt worse with every word Cloud spoke. All of this support, this concern...if Cloud only knew what was really causing all of this. The older man would likely despise him. It would definitely put an end to their friendship.

The absolute last thing Leon wanted was to loose everyone he cared about again. ...And he truly did care about his new friends. He had not wanted to, had tried for a long time to remain detached from them but they had found a niche within his hardened heart, particularly the blonde standing beside him. How they had become so close he still did not really understand but he had long since given up trying to.

He could not afford to lose this…Not over some… infatuation.

"Yeah," He quietly agreed.

Cloud gave it another moment before moving away. He did not look back and for that, Leon was thankful. He just might have broken down if he had.

He sat there for some time before deciding he was done for the day. Maybe he was just done. He did not know anymore. He called for everyone to finish up and go home.

Cloud caught his eye but he turned away and began gathering up his designs. When he heard his friend approach, he did not look up. "I'm going to work with Cid on these. I doubt I'll be home tonight."

"Okay. I'll make sure there's food left for you."

"Fine." Leon finished and managed to look at Cloud. "Thanks, Cloud."

"I never thought I'd have a genuine close friend again." The blonde smiled faintly. "Call if you need something."

He nodded and walked away. Outside, he paused and turned his head up. He took hold of Griever around his neck and squeezed it as if he could draw strength from it. The sky was still overcast and he found the impending rain rather fitting.

With a slow, deliberate breath he headed for the garage.

--0—0—0—0—0—

This was a toughy. Thanks for sticking with this, everyone. Please let me know how I'm doing with it.


	6. What Would Happen?

Chapter 6: What Would Happen?

Another rumble of thunder shook the high ceilinged garage. Leon had barely spoken in the time since he had arrived, simply setting himself at the drafting table and explaining what the issue was. He knew Cid was watching him out of the corner of his eye. The man came off as an uncaring prick but often proved to be as supportive as Aerith.

Only an hour had passed and Cid had pretty much worked out the problem with the design. Apparently, it had been an easy fix but Leon had been too distracted to do it himself. He felt rather foolish and more than a little angry toward himself for not noticing the error.

"Well, there you go." The older blonde man shoved the papers toward Leon. "If you have any trouble with that, it's your own damn fault."

"Thanks."

Cid pulled out a fresh cigarette. As he lit it, he mumbled. "All right, spill it."

Leon scooped up the papers hastily. "Nothing to spill; Thanks for-"

"Oh no, don't be giving me that bull shit." Cid blew out some smoke pointing his cigarette holding fingers at the other. "You don't wanna talk that's fine but don't lie to me about it."

He could not bring himself to look at Cid. He still did not quite understand how quickly and perfectly he had fit in with these people. It was like there had always been a space open within the group that was intended just for him. It honestly scared him sometimes.

"I can't talk about it."

Cid snorted. "Fine then; when you can, you know we're here."

Yeah, he knew.

"Spiky's getting worried."

"He shouldn't," Leon snapped out. "He's got nothing to worry about."

"You know he won't see it that way." Cid noted, turning back to the workbench. "But I'm staying out of it."

_Good._ Leon thought to himself. He wandered away from the table to look out the partially open garage door. The wind was really whipping things around outside. "Someone's going to have to clean up down branches tomorrow."

"Make Cloud do it. Doubt he can mess that up too badly." Cid grumbled. "I don't know how Spiky managed to nab himself someone like Riku. That kid is a freakin' wonder."

Leon closed his eyes. "Yeah, he is."

Cid stopped trying to talk and went to work on some project at the workbench.

An hour passed and Leon still stood at the door. The storm had wound down to a mere light rain with a few gusts of wind. The sky was beginning to clear, allowing for some of the sunset to break through. The red-gold light caught on various wet surfaces, causing several beautiful rainbow effects.

He had hoped the storm would continue so that he would have a set excuse not to leave. Now he was going to have to find somewhere else to hide. He frowned to himself. That was exactly what he was doing, was it not? Hiding?

When had he become such a coward?

"Looks like the weather's breaking." Cid walked up beside him, blowing out some smoke. "Be a good time to head home."

Leon did not move.

Cid shook his head. It was obvious that he had no real idea what was wrong, but he had figured out that it had something to do with home. "You can crash on the cot if you want. I'm going to the bar for some grub."

He left through the opening and Leon watched him for a moment before again looking at nothing. Eating was probably a good idea but he just was not hungry. At the moment, he was not anything.

He had no idea how much time had passed when a tug on his sleeve snapped him from his stupor. Grey eyes flicked over and down to met concerned blue. Sora was frowning deeply at him, worry coloring his eyes.

"Hey. Cloud and Riku sent me over with food for you." The teen held up a bag.

Leon nodded once before looking away. "Set it on the table."

Sora bit his lip but did as told. It was very clear that Leon was not in the mood for company. He was reminded of Traverse Town and Leon's hidden training area. He wondered if Leon had such a spot here.

He walked back over and stood beside the older man. "You gonna be home tonight?"

Leon wanted to say yes. He wanted to pretend that everything was the exact same as it was before Riku entered the picture and completely destroyed everything he had become. How the hell did one person cause so much confusion?

"I don't know."

"Oh." Sora muttered. He straightened and gave a smile that fell short of its usual brightness. "Well, if not I'll see you tomorrow then."

He managed a turn of his lip, "Yeah."

The boy's grin became a bit lighter and with a nod, he headed back out into the drizzle. As he left, he turned once to wave and then began running. At least someone was feeling better.

Leon moved away from the door. He went over to the table, briefly looking over the contents of the bag. Riku had obviously packed it. Everything looked too… pretty for it to have been Cloud.

He re-closed the bag.

Glancing around, he decided this was not where he wanted to be. He thought that by distracting himself with work, he would be able to keep from thinking about what was wrenching at his gut and threatening to rip him in half. It was not working.

He picked up the bag and left.

--0—0—

An hour later found him at the Bailey, again looking over the castle ruins. The untouched food sat on the ledge near the corner. He leaned forward, forearms resting on the stone with his clasped hands hanging over the side.

It was full dark and a damp chill clung to him. He was likely to catch a cold but found he did not much care. A cold he could deal with and it would give him a physical excuse for his misery.

He pushed himself up in a fit of self-disgust. This was ridiculous. He made up his mind and took up the food sack. He was going to go home, eat, take a long shower to warm up his chilled body and then crawl into bed.

He walked to the house at an even pace, eyes focused ahead of him. He did not allow his thoughts to wander nor let any stray emotion work its way out of his heart. He would take the broken pieces of those walls he had build and construct new ones, a system of barriers so that it one broke another would hold.

The house was dark and silent as he entered. He was relieved that no one had stayed up worrying over him. He had half-expected Sora to still be awake. He removed his damp jacket and tossed it carelessly onto the back of a chair.

Turning toward the stairs, he suddenly stopped. Riku sat on the sofa, and though it was almost black in the room, Leon could see the teen's aqua eyes clearly. There was concern written all across those blue-green depths. The boy really did have horribly expressive eyes.

"Sora said you weren't coming back."

"I changed my mind."

They waited in awkward silence for something to happen. One of them was going to have to say or do something. However, it seemed neither was willing to be the first.

Finally, Riku stood. He walked slowly past Leon, pausing for the briefest of moments beside him. "Get some sleep, Leon."

He then continued on, heading upstairs. Leon stared after him, even when he was gone. He had come so very close to stopping the teen. He had no idea what he would have done if he had. Shaking his head at himself, he also went up the stairs.

He really needed that shower.

--0—0—

Sleep had found him surprisingly easily. In fact, he did not awaken until mid morning. It was a bit annoyed with himself for waking up late but relieved that he had not managed to pick up a cold last night.

He dressed and headed down, intent on grabbing a piece of fruit and then getting to work. That plan went out the window when he heard low, heated voices.

"You're being paranoid, Cloud."

"I don't think so. Something is really off with him and it didn't start until a few days ago."

"So are you saying it's my fault?" Riku's tone was quiet, a bit on the defensive side.

"No," Cloud sighed. "I just think…"

"Look, I don't know what's going on either but I'm just as worried about it as you."

Great, they had to be arguing because of him. This was not want he wanted to wake up to. He waited a moment on the stairs then purposely made his last few steps heavy. By the time he appeared, the couple had stopped talking and appeared in reasonably good moods.

He nodded at them as he went into the kitchen. There was relatively fresh coffee, it smelled like Irish crème, and he found himself reluctant to drink it. Realizing how completely foolish the thought was, he grabbed a mug.

"So what's on the schedule today?" Riku asked quickly.

"You know where you're needed."

There was a beat, "Yeah."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Riku give Cloud a quick kiss and leave. Once the door shut, Cloud turned his intense eyes on his best friend. "I don't know what's going on with you, Leon, but it needs to stop. Riku is…"

"Blaming himself;" Leon sighed. He set his mug down. "I over heard the two of you from the stairs."

Stormy eyes fixed on the blonde. "Don't be angry with him."

"I'm not angry with him." Cloud frowned. "I just want to know what's wrong."

Leon knew that was exactly what his friend was trying to do. He really just wanted to help, and that was making this so much worse. If Cloud understood what the issue was, it would destroy the friendship. A friendship that had been extremely hard won.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, knowing there were infinite ways Cloud could interpret that statement.

He gave up on the coffee and left the kitchen. He brushed past Cloud without further word. With a determined step, he set off to loose himself in some hard work.

Thankfully, upon arriving at headquarters he was told that one of the lifts at the Quarry had broken down. He headed over and threw himself into the repairs. It was nice in that while the repair itself was rather simple, it was terribly time consuming. Perfect.

He managed to lose all track of time and it was not until Sora and Yuffie came bounding in that he realized it was likely already afternoon. He had worked through lunch and now that he was aware of it, he actually began feeling a bit hungry. When was the last time he had eaten?

"Hey, Leon!" Sora called up. "Guess what?"

"Riku got the city's central program isolated!" Yuffie exclaimed. She paused for a second. "Not that I know what that means, but it's really good."

That certainly was good news.

Leon began climbing down the metal framework he had been sitting on for however long. It seemed like now was as good a time as any to take a break. "What time is it?"

"Two thirty." Sora answered. "How's the repair going?"

"Slow."

"Ah. Well, Cloud's been keeping up with things across town."

"Good." Leon's feet hit the ground and he pulled off his gloves, smacking them along the metal to take some of the grime off of them.

He walked past the two. They did not follow, likely assuming he was going to make the rounds and check the status of things. He probably should do that, but not right now. Now he was going to find something to eat and simply try to relax.

He had taken a liking to a lunch counter on the other side of town. Behind it was a small cluster of trees, which was mostly hidden from notice due to the stand. It sounded like a perfect place to be.

He bought a chicken pocket and a juice then proceeded around the small stand. There was a large leafy tree that was perfect to simply lean against and take a nap. A nap felt like a good plan.

Only someone else had been of the same idea.

Leon gazed down at Riku, who was stretched out before the tree trunk, eyes closed. His chest rose and fell steadily, his lips just barely parted. His legs were crossed at the ankles, one hand lying beside him and the other resting on his lap.

...And every feeling he had managed to push back all day came rushing to the surface. He almost staggered from it. He wanted to run, wanted to simply turn and bolt.

He could not tear his eyes away.

He found himself hunched down beside the teen, studying every little detail of Riku's face. He hand was already half-way extended before he realized what he was doing and dropped it. He had to leave, had to get away from here. He slowly stood, not taking his gaze from the one sleeping under the tree.

He heard steps and turned. Cloud approached with a small frown in his face. The rest of his expression was unreadable. "Leon."

The sable-haired man said nothing.

Cloud stepped closer. He looked away from his friend to glance down at his lover. The frown turned up some.

Leon somehow found his voice again. "Sora told me he got the active program isolated."

"Yeah… Something like that." Cloud replied softly, crouching down. "You know I don't understand any of it."

He lightly touched Riku's face. "Riku's been working his ass off to get it done."

The teen stirred a bit, eyes cracking open sleepily. "Mmmm… Is it three already?"

"Yeah."

Aqua eyes opened further as he pulled away from the tree. They flicked up to look over Cloud's shoulder. "Leon?"

Leon only nodded.

Riku took Cloud's offered hand and the blonde man pulled him to his feet. Riku brushed at his loose pants and glanced at Leon. "Did they tell you I got the central program isolated?"

"Yeah; Good work."

"Come on." Riku stepped away from the tree. "I'll show you what I did."

Leon was ready to protest, but did not. He did not want Riku to feel he was being further isolated. He could not keep avoiding the teen. Besides, if Cloud was going to be with them…

"I've got to get back to the library." Cloud stated. He took Riku into one arm and the couple exchanged a through kiss. He pulled away, giving Leon a quick nod before leaving.

There went that hope.

"Come on." Riku jerked his head in a clear _follow me_ motion.

They were silent during the walk to Ansem's computer room. Both had their hands in their pockets and watched the road; neither looked at one another.

In the study, Riku went behind the large desk. Leon frowned, wondering at the sudden stop. Riku searched for something among the papers and just as Leon was about to ask, Riku began talking. "I know I put it here…"

He opened a draw and his face lit up. "There it is."

He placed a short stack of folders on top the desk. "These are the print outs of everything I did. I figured it was a good idea to make a… manual so that if something happened you can repair it."

"Or we could always have you do it again."

Riku froze. He flicked his eyes up at Leon a moment before falling back to the folders. "Yeah, well, if I'm not here…"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Something in the back of his mind was warning him to be careful.

The teen shrugged a little. "Things happen, change."

They fell silent again for a moment.

Riku shook himself of it first. "So, they'll be in the drawer here and Tron knows the passwords and re-routes. I had to change the encryptions of a lot of things. Those are in the smallest folder."

Leon stepped closer to see what Riku was actually talking about. He stood at the edge of the desk, trying to keep his focus on what Riku's hands where doing. It did not work very well.

Grey eyes kept straying up to gaze at smooth jaw and pale lips. He wanted to focus of Riku's words but he found himself paying more attention to the mouth that was producing those words. He wanted reach out and touch…

Aqua eyes suddenly met his.

With no conscious thought to his actions, Leon had closed the distance between them. He reached up a hand to cup Riku's face, brushing his thumb along that smooth cheek. A voice inside was screaming to stop, stop this endless moment before he went too far.

However, he could not.

He leaned in, only hesitating a second before pressing his lips to Riku's. He felt a peculiar relief at finally doing the one thing he had been wanting, needing to do for days now. He did not allow any other thoughts to interrupt this one perfect moment.

The only thing that could have made it better was if Riku had kissed back.

Leon pulled away, suddenly unable to meet the other's eyes… He should not have done that. Yet, he was incredibly glad he had.

"Leon." Riku whispered. "Look at me."

With grave uncertainty, Leon raised his face and after a beat, lifted his eyes to gaze into Riku's own. There was confused understanding in those expressive depths. ...And mixed within that was a sadness that Leon could not bear to see.

He broke the contact. He quickly turned and in a surprisingly clear voice, stated. "I'm sorry."

"No. I am."

"Don't." Leon grimaced. He held up a hand almost as if to steady himself. "You… you have done nothing to be sorry for."

"I had to have-"

"No." Leon cut him off angrily. He still did not look back at Riku. He blew out a breath. "I'm the only one who should be sorry."

...And before Riku could try to protest further, Leon left the study.


	7. Feel For You

Chapter 7: Feel For You

How is it that something you know is wrong could feel right?

He could not honestly say he regretted kissing Riku. Riku's lips had felt perfect, despite their inactive state. It was something he knew he was never going to forget.

He knew he had to tell Cloud. This was not something he could keep from his best friend. He had crossed the point of no return the moment he set his lips upon Riku. He could only hope that the price of that one stolen kiss was not a very hard won friendship.

Leon kept a steady pace as he walked to where he knew Cloud would be. He had to do this now. If he waited… He did not know but it was going to tear him up if he held on to this.

"Leon! Leon, wait up!"

He did not falter in his steps and Sora ran up to his side. The boy gasped as he matched Leon's gait. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

When Leon did not reply, Sora frowned heavily. Something was seriously wrong here. He had recognized earlier that things were off at the house and Leon had been a little more aloof than usual but this, this was different.

"What's wrong, Leon?"

Suddenly, the older man stopped. He turned to Sora with an intent, steel gaze. "Sora, I need you to check on Riku."

Near panic flooded the boy's blue eyes. "Why? What's wrong with-"

"Just make sure he's all right." Leon cut him off before turning and continuing toward the library. He faintly heard the boy's hurried steps fade away.

It was late and most of the others would have left for the day by now. If fact, a few were coming down the stairs as he approached them. They nodded to him but he kept his head down, paying no attention.

Cloud was on the upper level, discussing something with two women. In the back of his mind, he remembered Cloud was supposed to start looking for librarians. They did not notice Leon come in as they talked.

Leon quietly dismissed the last remaining carpenters and went to stand near the panoramic windows to the central courtyard between the back wings. He leaned heavily against the wood bracer that held up the glass. It was not difficult to see the fountain in the fading light.

Footsteps clattered on the staircase as the women came down, Cloud a few steps behind them. The females said quick farewells to the blonde and left, the heavy doors shutting after their departure. The sound of them sealing brought a heavy feeling with it.

Leon knew Cloud was looking at him with worry. He also knew he was going to have to speak first. There really was no good way to do this.

He did not turn. "I kissed Riku."

Dead silence. Not even a distant scuffle from an insect or the whistle of the wind that had picked up outside. Even the two men's breath was somehow muted. An endless moment stretched across the room, blanketing everything.

The next words were barely whispered. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Why… why would you say something like that?" Cloud continued numbly. "You wouldn't…"

The door flew open and Riku raced in. The abrupt intrusion was enough to make Leon and Cloud turn. He slid to a halt and looked frantically between the two older men. His eyes were shining brightly.

Leon turned away again. "Tell him, Riku."

Cloud gazed almost blankly at his young lover. "Don't."

Riku shook his head a little. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He had hoped to get to the library before anything could be said.

"No." Cloud paced a few steps to the right before whirling around and retracing them. He took several more, ending up close to Leon. "Why would you…? You're supposed to be…"

"Cloud-" He did not get the chance to continue.

The blonde gripped Leon's shoulder tightly and jerked him around to face him. Cloud then took hold of his shirt with both hands and began slamming him repeatedly against the glass. The blonde said nothing, did not even look at him.

...And Leon simply took it.

"Cloud, stop!" Riku had run over and was desperately trying to pry Cloud's fingers off Leon. The sable-haired man actually smiled a bit at Riku's concern for him.

Riku finally managed to pull Cloud away, placing himself between the two. He held both hands to Cloud's chest and his voice was soft and pleading. "Calm down, Cloud, please. Don't do this."

Bright blue eyes stared into green. Abruptly, Cloud pushed Riku away before turning and stalking a few steps. He held his arms rigidly at his sides. "Why?"

It was unclear exactly who he was addressing. Both of the other men watched Cloud, neither sure which he wanted to hear from. When the blonde turned angrily toward Riku, an unreasonable panic overtook Leon.

He was suddenly moving forward, blocking the teen from Cloud. "Riku has nothing to do with this."

"And what exactly is _this_, Leon?" Cloud shoved at the man's shoulder, stalking him and Leon took a step back. "What do you want, Leonhart? You aren't going to try to tell me you've fallen for him, are you? You honestly think that I'm going to believe this is more than a sexual thing?"

"Cloud!" snapped Riku, now looking angry. "That's enough! Stop saying things you know you'll regret later!"

"Why are you so worried about him?" Cloud snarled, pushing past Leon.

"I'm worried about both of you." Riku had dropped his voice back into an even tone now that he had again gotten Cloud's attention.

"But you're defending him! He's the wrong one here." Cloud suddenly froze, a deeply pained look crossing his expression. "Unless he wasn't wrong…"

The blonde studied his young lover carefully. "He wasn't, was he? You liked him kissing you, didn't you? You knew he wanted you and let it continue."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to pretend you did not just accuse me of wanting to cheat on you."

"Why?" Cloud whirled around in a manic fashion. "There's been an attraction between the two of you since you got here! I saw it but I just didn't think…"

"I didn't want this, Cloud." Leon tried to explain but Cloud cut him off harshly.

"No!" Cloud pointed at him. He held out his hand shakily. "I can't… I can't deal with anything either of you have to say right now."

He walked away and out the doors.

Leon and Riku stood where they were in absolute silence. Leon glanced over and watched tears run down Riku's cheeks. The teen worried his lip and with an angry shake of his head, turned.

Leon had known Cloud was going to go berserk about this. That was why he did not want Riku involved with his confession. He cursed himself for not realizing that Riku would come running if he figured out that Leon was going to talk to Cloud.

"You shouldn't have come here." He stated softly.

Riku looked at him sharply. "And let Cloud kill you? He would have. If I hadn't gotten in the middle, he would have kept slamming you into the window and you would have let him until you were unconscious."

"You should go after him."

"He won't listen to me right now." Riku sat on the stairs. "He needs to calm down before we even attempt talking to him."

Leon looked at him oddly.

Riku had laced his fingers together in front of him. He blew out at short breath before raising his eyes to met Leon's own. "Are you in love with me?"

Their eyes locked in a stare, with neither one actively searching the others. It was relaxed in its nature and that fact in itself said something. Somewhere along the way, absolute trust had formed between them.

Leon turned away, taking a few steps back toward the window. He sighed as he shook his head. "I, I can't answer that."

"You have to." Riku spoke firmly. "I can't do anything to fix this unless I know."

The sable-haired man whipped his body around. "It isn't your responsibility to fix it, Riku. You're… This is not your problem."

Riku's gaze hardened. He stood and took deliberate steps toward Leon. "This _is_ my problem."

"Don't." Leon spoke harshly, stopping Riku's approach. He managed to meet those aqua eyes of his and barely got his next words out. "I can't stop this."

Genuine pain tainted Riku's eyes. He breathed out slowly. "We can't help who we fall in love with. I know that first hand."

"Cloud is never going to forgive me." Leon almost laughed.

"Yes, he will. Once he calms down, he'll understand." Why did it almost sound as if Riku were trying to convince himself?

"He won't forgive me for kissing you." Leon countered easily. "I should not have done that."

Riku studied the floor. "I'm kind of glad you did."

The older man stared at him. The teen could not be saying what he thought. He had to misinterpreting, hearing what he wanted to. It was not possible…

"I don't make friends easily." Riku quietly began. "I keep myself rather removed from others. ...But with you, I felt a connection almost immediately. That's only happened once before and that was with Cloud. It honestly scared me a bit."

He turned to sit on the circulation desk. He kept his head angled down, long bangs hiding his face. "I like you, Leon; quite a bit more than I should."

He paused but Leon knew he was not finished speaking. He waited with bated breath, wanting desperately to know where Riku was going with this train of thought. This conversation could go so many ways.

"I think…No; I _know_ that I've come to love you. It actually scares me that I do." Riku looked up to meet Leon's eyes, that terribly sad look still to them. "I'm _in_ love with Cloud."

All Leon could do was nod.

The teen turned away again. "I don't understand it, but it's true. I just wish…"

"I know." Leon agreed, somehow knowing what Riku was not saying. "Nothing will be the same now."

The main door creaked and Sora hesitantly stepped in. He glanced between the two and bit his lip. "I'm really sorry, guys, but Cid's looking for Leon. He says it's critical."

Grey eyes met with aqua for a mere second before Leon silently left the library.

--0—0—

The critical issue was a fried power transformer affecting two of the larger apartment buildings. The other nearby units were taking on the extra burden for now, but were likely to burn out if it continued for long. Leon did not know the first thing about electricity and all that but he remained with them, assisting in any way he could.

This kept him tied up for most of the night. In fact, it was not until early morning that the transformer was repaired for the most part, the damaged parts replaced. Leon had learned more about electricity than he ever wanted to know, but it had kept him focused on the job.

Cid walked over to him as he made the last few connections necessary to the sub-relay. "You look like you need a cigarette...Or a really stiff drink."

Leon made the last the connection.

Cid snorted. "You're worse than Sora said you were."

"Sora doesn't know anything."

"The kid is freaking out; Keeps rambling on about you and Cloud and the jailbait." Cid blew out some smoke. "I sent him to Scrooge's for the night hoping those nephews of his can keep him busy."

"Good." At least he did not have to worry about him in the morning.

Cid watched him a minute further before turning to the main section of the unit. "Either go home and sleep or find the other two. Get whatever the fuck it is settled. It ain't worth losing a friendship over."

Leon stared at the panel in his hands. He really wanted nothing more than to chuck the thing across the room but then he would have to sit here and do the tedious job all over again. That did not sound appealing at all.

He called the real electrician over. The older man limped to him and, upon looking the board over, gave Leon a bright smile. "You really are something, kid."

He managed a curt nod.

The man walked him through replacing the panel to the secondary core, which was much easier than Leon had expected it to be. Once finished, he thanked the man and went to see what else he could do. As he rounded the enormous unit, Cid yelled down. "I told you to get the fuck outta here, Leonhart! Go before I come down there and kick your scrawny ass myself…"

--0—0—

He stood outside the house which was dark and empty looking. He had no idea if either Riku or Cloud had returned here. While part of him hoped they were not there, the majority desperately wanted for the two of them to be up in their bed, the same as every other night before he messed everything up.

_Their bed…_

He raised his tired shoulders and ascended the few steps into the house. He entered the quiet house, not bothering with the lights or anything else. He did not even check to see if the others where there. Heading straight for his room, he allowed himself a tight grin.

In the morning, he would force Cloud to talk to him. Then he would get things settled with Riku. Whatever it took, Leon was going to make sure that, at the very least, the two of them would remain together.

He striped down and got into bed. Lying upon his back, he studied the ceiling. He doubted sleep was going to come but he needed to at least rest up some. Today had been a long, terrible day. It was likely tomorrow would be worse.

He was correct about not actually sleeping but simply lying quietly with his eyes shut had helped. He waited until the sun fully rose to get up. The house was still completely silent and he knew without a doubt he was there alone.

Quickly dressing, he strode from his room and took the stairs two at a time. He did not stop to eat or get anything to drink. He walked out the door, intent on finding Cloud. He knew all of the man's hiding spots and figured that if Riku was not with him, at least the blonde would know where he would go.

One way or another, this would be settled today.


	8. The Start of Something New

Chapter 8: The Start of Something New

Leon moved silently through the streets, hands in pockets and watching his feet. There were only a handful of people out and he completely ignored them. He kept his mind focused on one thing only: he _would_ make things right with Cloud and Riku. It did not matter what he had to sacrifice to do it.

Sora and the ducklings were skateboarding around the Postern and when he approached, Sora stopped to regard him carefully. In a quiet voice, he stated. "I saw Riku and Cloud by the falls."

Leon nodded once, wishing he could say something that would reassure Sora. The boy did not need to be involved in this. He felt even worse, that he had not realized in the beginning that he would be. There seemed to be even larger consequences to his emotions than he had anticipated.

The younger brunette gave him a weak smile. "You guys are all friends. You'll get this figured out. Just remember to listen to your heart."

That was what had gotten him into this mess. Of course, he could not tell Sora that. He gave the boy a curt nod and moved off in the direction of where the other two had last been seen. He hoped them being together was a good sign.

He walked steadily, consciously settling out his mind so that when he found them, he would be ready for anything. He would let them lead the conversation and decide what would happen next. All that mattered to him was that both of them were happy.

Leon left the path and wove his way through the trees. The falls were still mostly hidden from the general public. It almost been by unspoken agreement that they remain that way. All of the Committee had found a nice little retreat there.

Cloud leaned against a large tree trunk near the water's edge. His back was facing Leon, his arms folded before him. He did not react until Leon was beside him.

Bright blue eyes flicked over for a moment before returning to their fixed gaze ahead. The younger man adopted a somewhat relaxed position, also looking out. They stood together for several minutes.

"Are you sorry?" Cloud whispered.

He could have been referring to so many things. Leon understood Cloud had asked that specific question intentionally. The blonde was much more analytical than any one believed.

The sable-haired man went for straight-out honesty, "For kissing Riku, no; for hurting both him and you, absolutely."

Cloud did not reply so Leon simply continued. "I didn't want this, Cloud."

"Then what did you want?"

Leon grimaced. "I wanted things the way they were those first two days Riku was here. I want a simple, uncomplicated relationship with the man my best friend loves with everything he has. I want to have that easy, unbelievably tight connection that even I don't understand with that best friend back."

Cloud remained silent.

The younger man did not know what else to say at this point. He figured at this point, it was best to let Cloud lead the conversation. The blonde would know what he needed to hear.

"When did you know?"

"I didn't know for sure until yesterday." Leon sighed then corrected himself. "Maybe I knew before that but I just could _not_ acknowledge it. I started noticing something was different after the picnic."

"I don't know what to do." Cloud spoke slowly. "I never even considered this to be a possibility. I don't want to lose you but…"

"I understand."

The pair stood in silence.

Cloud suddenly turned. He locked his bright eyes on Leon but they were completely unreadable. "You are my closest friend since Zack. The two of you are the only people I have ever truly trusted. I'm not that close to Riku yet."

Leon had no idea where Cloud was going with this train of thought. He simply forced himself to stay focused on the other man, and not look away. He knew they were approaching the apex of this particular conversation.

"Anything you tell me, I will believe;" Cloud stated carefully.

"What about Riku?" Leon struggled to keep the edge from his voice. He found the idea that Cloud would take his word over Riku's, the man the blonde had clearly stated he intended to spend his life with, ridiculous. Riku had not betrayed him.

Something in Cloud's eyes changed. They actually softened a bit. "You really have fallen for him."

Steel-colored eyes narrowed.

Cloud sighed and turned away. He took a few steps toward the water, folding his arms before him. "I don't how to deal with this, Leon. I knew you would get along with Riku but I _never_ expected this."

"I didn't want this, Cloud."

Cloud laughed once. "Do you honestly believe I wanted to fall in love with a fifteen-year-old kid? No one plans for this kind of thing."

Leon supposed not. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited.

The blonde turned back toward him. His lower jaw was tight but the rest of his expression was showing signs of pain and concern. "Riku told me last night that he really cares for you. He doesn't want us to stop being friends over him."

Leon nodded. Then an idea suddenly struck him and he started. "He didn't leave, did he?"

"I was going to." Riku's voice was quiet yet somehow loud enough to be heard across the way. He stepped out of the shadows of the trees, several feet from both men. "I almost did, even after Cloud begged me not to."

The teen looked tired and worn, his hair hanging limply before his dulled eyes. "I went so far as to pack my bags. Then, as I was closing the last one, I realized that leaving wasn't going to help the situation. If anything, it was liable to make it worse. I became afraid you would start blaming one another for my running away. Or you'd blame yourselves and completely withdraw from everyone you love."

Riku really did know them well. He also obviously cared enough about both of them to be unwilling to cause either of them more pain. Leon felt his admiration for him increase.

Silver hair fluttered up a touch as Riku stepped forward. "I will _not_ be the cause of a broken friendship. If I have to remove myself from the picture, I will, but understand that it will break my heart to do so."

Leon did not think his heart could hurt any more. He was wrong. He drew in a breath in an effort to keep from breaking down. He heard Cloud's broken breath and knew he was doing the same. Riku did not fight back his emotion.

"So before I say _anything_ else ,I need both of you to swear to me that no matter what the future brings the two of you will always remain friends," Riku rushed out, the last few words choked. "Losing Sora as I did taught me that there is absolutely _nothing_ more important than friendship."

Steel-blue eyes turned to meet Mako-blue ones. They studied one another for a mere moment before both nodded firmly. Regardless the outcome, they would find their way through it.

Leon and Cloud looked back Riku, who had watched them closely. Leon knew that he had gotten much more out of the exchange than either he or Cloud were likely aware of. He simply hoped he read it correctly.

The young man worried his lip. He turned away and sat on one of the large rocks. He laced his fingers together, resting them on his upper-legs. Studying them for a moment, he lifted his head and shook it. His lengthy bangs parted enough so that his aqua eyes could be seen clearly.

"Do not interrupt me," He warned. He turned his gaze toward Leon. "I already told you how I feel. I do not want to lose you as a friend over this. However, I also understand the pain of unrequited love. If you do not think you can simply be my friend, do not force yourself to."

Leon nodded slowly. He somehow understood that he did not need to decide this now. He had never been the overly emotional type before this.

Suddenly, he straightened. He took a slow breath and settled his heart. He would _not_ allow his emotions to dictate his life. He could love Riku with all of his heart but he could set that aside. So long as the other remained a part of his life, he could deal with a little heartache.

He gazed easily into Riku's eyes, again noting just how expressive they truly were. …And he was allowing Leon to read them openly. He knew just how significant that was. Leon did not verbally speak but he made certain Riku understood.

Riku smiled...those eyes of his brightening some. "I look forward to being your friend, Leon."

"Same here, Riku."

The teen then turned to Cloud. He regarded his lover solemnly, their conversation silent. They had formed such an intimacy that they did not need explain what they wanted.

Leon watched them in awe. Though he knew it was likely that they had spoken the previous night, it was still horribly telling how much they were obviously communication just through a look. Their relationship had passed another hurdle.

He felt an immense relief.

Riku stood, walking up to Leon slowly. He lifted his arms and embraced the man tightly. After a moment, Leon returned it equally. Riku whispered to him. "If I had met you first…"

Leon chuckled lowly. "You would probably still be a basket case. I'm terrible with this emotional stuff."

Riku pulled away. "Maybe, but I doubt it."

He moved on to his lover. They regarded one another before Cloud reached up and traced Riku's jaw. Cloud placed a rather gentle kiss upon his lips and merely whispered, "I love you."

"Through everything…" He muttered back.

Cloud smiled and though the scene hurt to watch, Leon grinned at it.

Riku turned to stand between them. He shook his head a bit, bangs shifting back in place to hide his eyes. "I don't know about the two of you, but I need a really long nap."

Leon and Cloud looked at each other around Riku's back. A nap did sound really good….

"Yeah, let's go home."

--0—0—

And another story ends. This was such a tough thing to write because I truly felt torn about the whole thing. Thank you to Page of Cups for trusting me with this idea (I hope I did it justice). Also to Riku-Rocks for fixing my errors and being a sounding board when I was uncertain about things.

…And of course all of you who have read. Please let me know your final impressions.


End file.
